


A Different Approach

by maine9864574



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maine9864574/pseuds/maine9864574
Summary: Takes place after the Clovis Arc mainly Anakins thoughts as he decides to do what needs to be done
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Anakins Thoughts  
Anakin was glancing out into the endlessness of hyperspace he finally had a moment to relax the past day had been stressful and filled with worry he had been ordered by the Chancellor to launch an attack on the planet Scripio and make sure the republic was able to gain control of the banking clan so that it would not fall into the evil hands of Count Dooku his mission had been a resounding success and far easier then he expected since he thought Dooku would fight harder to keep control of the Galaxys main economic system yet the moment the republic fleet came out of hyperspace the majority of the separatist fleet had left and the only forces he had to deal with were on the planet the most difficult moment had come when Senator Clovis had decided to put a blaster to his wife's head thankfully Anakin was able to save her but unfortunately Clovis fell to his death .

Anakin never liked the man but he died so he could save Padme so whatever mistakes the man had made in life he did deserve some redemption he could feel padmes distress through the force she blamed herself for everything that went wrong on Scripio because she was the one that had convinced the senate to trust Clovis a part of him wanted to go comfort her but given everything that had happened between them before all this maybe it was best he kept his distance. Everything had gone so wrong so fast a few months ago he had a wife who he loved and had loved him, he had an amazing padawan to watch his back in all the dangerous battle and he had no doubt that he was helping the republic and protecting the galaxy from the separatists. 

Now however his padawan was gone driven off by the very council that had not wanted to train him as a child the same council with Mace Windu telling his apprentice that the whole ordeal had been some great trial instead of apologizing or at the very least admitting they were wrong his best friend and master obi-wan kenobi was also on that council but had done nothing and just sat by while a child was thrown from the order so she could face the penalty of death by the same republic he had been serving now she was lost somewhere in the galaxy and for all he knew he might never see her again. 

The war he had been fighting for the past three years was endless and everytime the republic won somewhere they lost somewhere else the droid army seemed to be infinite the only thing that was certain was that the death count in this war was rising by the second and if it did not end soon the outcome of the war would not matter and the galaxy would be filled with dead worlds. Chancellor Palpatine was the only reason he still had fate in the republic that man had watched over Anakin since he was a child and seemed to be the only won who was doing what was needed to save the galaxy out of all the people anakin cared for the chancellor seemed to be the only one he could rely on. 

That just left his wife his secret wife that he had wanted to marry who he loved with all his heart looking back Anakin could not help but wonder if they had made a mistake while he loved her and that marriage had brought him more happiness then he had ever known it was clear that he seemed to bring her nothing but misery that night on Naboo when she told him being together in secret would destroy them both he had realized she was right and did his best to let her go but when facing death on that Arena in Geonosis when she said she had loved him and they kissed losing that seemed impossible so they got married and decided to live in secret but what had that brought her a half life with some husband that she never got to see because he was fighting in a war that never seemed to end 

he had always been afraid that while he was away she would fall for someone else and forget about him that was why on that night when he had seen clovis about to kiss padme he had lost it and nearly beaten the man to death that had been one of his greatest mistakes and after when she said she was no longer happy and did not feel safe that had caused more pain to him then he ever thought possible making her afraid of him was the last thing he ever wanted and while he had been right not to trust clovis he knew that didn’t excuse what he did. 

All these thoughts left him wondering what to do next leave the jedi order in some vain attempt to win her back or just hope she would forgive him so they could continue to make the same mistakes no both options didn’t seem to be the correct choice maybe the best option was the one he refused to consider that she would just be better off without him find some way to end there marriage on Naboo and let her live her life without all the complications of a secret husband.

If he did that then he could devote himself completely to maybe finding some way to end this war maybe even fulfil that chosen one prophecy the jedi kept talking about even if he lost faith in the jedi order he still believed in palpatine in the galaxy he was trying to protect he owed all the troops that had fought alongside him he would not abandon them.His course of action was clear free his wife from the chains of their marriage then do what was needed to help palpatine end the clone war and bring peace to the galaxy once the war ended well that was anyone's guess he might not even survive until then as he came to this life changing decision he sensed a presence about to knock on his door.  
what is it? Kix Anakin asked sir Senator Amidala said she wanted to talk to you. She is in her quarters well this would not be a fun conversation. He nodded then looked at Kix tell her I’m on my way.

Hey whats up I just wrote this story because I watched alot of clone wars recently and felt like writing something this is one of the first things I have ever written storywise so forgive me if the punctuation or if the story isn’t that good honestly I am not sure if I will continue this or even if anyone would want me too but please feel free to leave any opinions good or bad any reviews or constructive criticism is definitely appreciated have a nice day


	2. Padmes' Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmes perspective on all the events so far

Padme  
The Jedi Cruiser and the 501st were on there way back to Coruscant after taking back the planet of Scripio when she had been brought back on board the ship Anakin had his troops take her to the medbay to look over her even after she herself insisted that she was alright but Anakin seemed determined to make sure she was alright no matter what she thought so that was how she ended up in a hospital bed staring at ceiling while the medical droids and the clone healer Kix were running all kinds of tests on her to make sure she was alright.

To her it seemed like a waste of time but it did give her the opportunity to process everything that had happened and brood on her own failures Clovis someone 

she once considered a close friend and perhaps more had betrayed her for the second time when they reunited the first time and the jedi counsel had told her 

that he joined the Separatists she struggled to believe it but had determined it was her duty to find the truth which she eventually had by discovering he was 

helping create a new droid foundry on Geonosis not only had he betrayed there friendship but he had betrayed the republic and not long after that she had 

gotten poisoned because of a political game he was playing with Lott Dod after barely surviving her first encounter with him you would think she would have

been more cautious about her second but when he came to her that night and told her the banks were on the verge of collapse she had understood 

the disaster that would bring to the republic so she decided to follow the orders of her old mentor Chancellor Palpatine and decided to break into the vaults and get answers and while she had found those answers it had come at a dear cost one of her trusted handmaidens and friends Tekla had died refusing to let her 

sacrifice be in vain she had done her duty and brought the information to the republic and it turned out Clovis had been right this had caused her to change her mind about him after all he had gone to great lengths and great risk to find out if he was right so when the separatists had decided to nominate Clovis as head of the banking clan she decided to do everything she could to support him she had convinced the Chancellor had talked to all of her allies in the senate and done

her best to explain to the rest why that despite being a traitor before someone who had ties to both republic and separatists was the only true choice because they needed someone that was completely neutral and who would not show favor to either side and she had been able to succeed the former leaders of the banking clan had been arrested and the banks were under the control of someone who would not abuse that power she had trusted him again despite having 

every reason not too and not an hour and a half had gone by before he stabbed her in the back again by only raising interest rates on the republic while protecting his old friends the separatists and right after he had given the planet to them and found herself held hostage by Dooku then had a blaster pointed at her head by the very person she had gone to such lengths for which resulted in her nearly falling to her death while she had told anakin not to drop Clovis and 

even though he had chosen to fall to his death to protect her it did little to comfort her knowing that he had betrayed her in every way possible he had taken advantage of there previous friendship of her position in the senate and had used her all so he could increase his own power before being betrayed by his new friends she had only done what she thought was right and what was her duty to the republic and yet her actions had caused to lose a dear friend that would have done anything for her including given up her own life,she had probably had lost a lot of credibility in the senate after all who wants to the woman who nearly 

handed over the whole economic system to her greatest enemy she had brought war to another planet, and may have even nearly cost the republic the war and yet the thing that had caused her the most pain and by far the most regret was pushing away the one she cared for most the one who had been right about Clovis all along her husband when he had asked her to not take the mission she had refused because she had a duty to the republic and it was something she needed to do then Anakin had nearly beat Clovis to death which had caused her to want to take a break from there marriage it had hurt her to make that choice 

at the time but the fact Anakin had gone that far had scared her but what hurt more was the fact that he didn't seem to trust her he seemed almost convinced that there was something between her and Clovis when she only saw him at most as a friend so she had ignored his warnings and continued on her path looking back Anakin still was not justified in nearly killing Clovis but she was honestly regretting the fact she had nearly ended things between them looking back he had walked in on him nearly trying to kiss her if she had been in his position would she not have been as mistrustful she hoped not but this war was a darkness that 

was infecting all of them and while she usually fought it in the senate chamber Anakin was fighting missions after mission and no one was closer to the fighting of this war then he was was it such a surprise that he had a moment of weakness he had apologized for immediately afterwards it did not justify what he did but it certainly made things far more understandable especially since he had turned out to be absolutely right about everything Clovis was using her and had nearly gotten her killed and yet whenever she was in trouble it was Anakin that saved her he had given her the antidote when she was poisoned when she had been 

trapped on that planet she could see the concern in his eyes when he had asked if there was any way of the planet and the moment he saw she was in danger he did not hesitate he had brought his clone army retaken the planet and saved her from an event that caused her own foolish decisions she had to make this right this war was causing both of them to make foolish decisions and when this horror finally ended and the jedi finally found a way to bring peace to the galaxy he was the one she wanted to be with she had seen her sisters family there children and she wanted all of that more importantly she wanted all of it with Anakin she

was never going to love anyone else the way she loved him when they got back to Coruscant maybe she could find a way to sneak both of them to naboo for a few days she was long overdue for a vacation and after his victory in this mission maybe the counsel was willing to let him have a few days off she wanted to go back to the place where they had discovered their love and just have a few days of happiness but she could reflect on all that later right now she just wanted to feel her husband hold her he was the only thing that would make her feel better at this moment screw secrecy she wanted to feel Anakins arms around her rex could stand outside to make sure no one entered as she started to get up Kix rushed to her and said sorry my lady we still have to run a few more tests please

get back in the bed she sighed then looked at Kix fine but can you please call Generally Skywalker I would like to speak with him Kix looked at her for a moment then said as you wish my lady but the tests- you can take them tomorrow can’t you the clone looked at her and nodded I suppose good then please tell Anakin to come here I want to talk with him and I would consider it a personal favor if we were not disturbed Kix looked at her for a moment then surprisingly nodded and said as you wish I will fetch him immediately as the clone left she got back in the bed this war could take everything else but she was keeping Anakin she would deal with the rest later.

Hey guys I decided to update anyway if you people can review to let me know if there is anything I can improve on and if there is anyone actually reading this that would be appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation that should have happened a long time ago takes place

Anakin  
As he walked into the MedBay he felt a sense of dread he knew they needed to talk and now was the best opportunity for that to happen. They were only a few hours away from reaching Coruscant and once they both returned he would have to deliver his report to the counsel and for all he knew he would be given a mission for the next day this conversation was something he wanted to get done with as soon as possible. Although it did cross his mind what did she want to talk about perhaps she had come to the same realization he had and would ask for a divorce so she could finally have a life that was not lived in secret either way he knew what he had to do. As he walked in he saw her sitting on her bed in the medbay he had thought of asking rex to stand outside so they would not be disturbed but most of the clones were resting from their mission and the rest were all the way on the bridge so no one should be coming to distract them. They stared at each other for a few seconds he had hoped she would start the conversation but for once she seemed to have no idea what to say well he guessed it was up to him. 

You should be resting I began somewhat awkwardly 

I feel fine Padme replied Kix ran most of his tests and said there was nothing wrong well that was a relief so what did you want to talk about I asked she stared at me for a moment then began speaking I wanted to apologize. I looked at her in surprise. What did you want to apologize for. Padme looked surprised you were right. I should never have taken this mission because I chose to one of my friends is dead and I nearly gave the galaxys economic system to a person that would have done terrible things with it. All of this is my fault. I looked and walked over to her and said listen to me it may have been a mistake to trust Clovis but I never doubted you wanted to do what was right and in the end your faith in him was not entirely misplaced I would not have been able to lift you both up but in the end he chose to give up his own life to save yours you have always been able to see the good in people don’t let what happened today take that away from you. 

Padme’s gaze fell to the floor I still never should have taken this mission but more importantly I am sorry for pushing you away when I was trapped on that planet I was terrified not only of losing my life but dying with you thinking I did not want to be with you. I looked away at that I thought she would have been more upset right now she certainly had been that night.

I can’t blame you for wanting to take a break I went to far with Clovis I could have just force pushed him but I went against the jedi way chose not to trust you and I became so terrified of losing you when I saw him about to kiss you I just snapped but that's no excuse for what I did afterwards.   
Padme looked up suddenly and said I don’t agree with what you did to Clovis but I was wrong to do it in the first place it should never have gone that far and you certainly should not have seen him trying to kiss me I was wrong to push you away after that I was so focused on what I saw you do I didn’t consider what led to you doing that action and even after that when I really needed you to come and save me you did so without hesitation we both made mistakes can’t we just forgive each other and put this behind us.

I looked into her eyes and I could see she meant every word she said she had forgiven my mistake and she did want to put this behind us and move on.  
I love you Padme and I want more than anything to put this behind us. I could feel her depression and sadness began to melt away in the force and it was replaced by relief and happiness she sat up quickly and said do you want to go to Naboo for a few days I can take some time off and if you don’t have a mission when we get back we can go or even if you do we can leave whenever you want or when the counsel allows us too or maybe we can-

Padme stop

She seemed surprised I couldn’t hold this in any longer.   
Padme I was never angry when you tried to end things on the long journey to Scirpio I had time to reflect on our marriage and I think we should get a divorce I immediately sensed the relief she had just felt be replaced by horror and confusion   
I don’t understand she whispered

I took her hands into my own I had to make her understand when we got married all those years ago my only thought was being with you and when we agreed to keep it secret I did so without hesitation because I was so certain that our love was worth any trouble that came our way and I convinced myself of that for over two years and I don’t think that illusion was shattered until I saw the look of fear in your eyes after I beat up Clovis when you said this marriage is not a marriage I think it was only then I understood how difficult it's been for you to keep this marriage hidden when I joined the jedi order I never thought I would have an actual relationship but you had a family friends and because of the rules of the order I serve you are forced to keep a secret from all the other people you care about for my sake. Even putting all that aside I am a husband you barely see and after I was finished with Clovis I saw the fear in your eyes that is a look I never want to see again that's why for your sake I am choosing to end this you deserve to be with someone you don’t have to hide from your family someone who you can see and love you openly and more importantly someone your not afraid of. As much as I wish I was that person I’m not that's why I have to let you go so you can move on goodbye Padme.

Padme stared at him in absolute shock completely speechless while he turned around and walked out of the room as he returned to his quarters he felt a pain he had not felt since his mother died but unlike then he believed he was making the best choice for her and the galaxy.


End file.
